redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Felldoh
"I used to think Felldoh was a great Warrior. Now I'm not so sure. His dedication to Juniper wasn't a goodbye- it was an oath of revenge!"- Brome, after Juniper's Funeral Felldoh was a burly male squirrel that was a slave in Fort Marshank under Badrang the Tyrant with his father Barkjon. His mother was never mentioned. It is unknown where Felldoh was actually born, but he mentioned that Badrang had beaten him when he was little more than an infant. He was a brave warrior who was skilled in the crafting and usage of javelins. He rarely ever missed a target while throwing, and due to his great physical strength, he was an excellent close range fighter too. Felldoh is often considered to be one of the more complicated, tragic, and well-written characters of the book. Although cold-hearted and violent towards his enemies and rather solitary and modest in the company of his allies, Felldoh's one overwhelming goal is a good one: to end slavery by whatever means necessary. He becomes consumed with his task at the expense of his relationships, and his steadfastedness both inspires and concerns his friends. Felldoh was introduced into the book fairly early, when he helped Laterose of Noonvale and Grumm Trencher fend off slavers that were attempting to lure hungry seabirds to the helpless, bound Martin the Warrior, who had previously defended Felldoh's father, Barkjon, from a beating. The weasel Stiffear saw Felldoh throwing rocks at the slavers and Felldoh was thrown into a pit with Brome, who had wandered into the fray unintentionally, and Martin. Eventually, Felldoh, Martin and Brome devised a way to escape the pit by means of a tunnel dug by Grumm. The plan worked and as the group was leaving, Felldoh swore to return to Fort Marshank to free the other slaves and slay Badrang. The group set out to sea, but due to an attack by a giant fish, the group was split in two; Felldoh and Brome in one group and Martin, Rose and Grumm in the other. Felldoh and Brome washed up on shore south of Marshank and met the Rambling Rosehip Players. They grew very close to the company and together created a plan to free the remaining slaves at Marshank. The plan was a partial success and Felldoh slew the treacherous bankvole Druwp during the rescue. The squirrel Celandine, who had developed feelings for Felldoh, fell behind the group; Felldoh resolved to rescue her and was taught how to be more effective with a throwing javelin by Ballaw De Quincewold. Felldoh, Rowanoak, and Ballaw rescued Celandine and went back to camp. During this, Brome managed to sneak into Marshank and free the rest of the slaves. Felldoh and company met the remaining slaves at a cliff and managed to rescue them with very few casualties. During a feast to celebrate the rescue, Brome noticed that they were being followed by some of Badrang's trackers. With help from Brome, Felldoh created a false trail leading to a swamp and coldly slaughtered five of the ten trackers. Brome was disturbed by Felldoh's actions and Felldoh explained that slavery made him that way, and that he wished he lived a peaceful life like Brome. Felldoh expressed regret of the fact that his harsh life had made him capable of killing others. Shortly after they returned to camp, Felldoh led an attack on Marshank that cost the young mouse Juniper his life. After Juniper's funeral, Felldoh once again swore to slay Badrang and his entire horde. Concerned that he no longer understood his friend, Brome told Felldoh that his words were an oath of vengeance, not a goodbye to Juniper, and he asked how many more must die before Felldoh's blood lust was satisfied. The squirrel coldly responded that it would take as many as necessary, himself included. During a show the Rambling Rosehip Players put on for the slaves, Felldoh acted more cheerful and outgoing than usual because he was secretly planning what he thought was going to be the final attack on Marshank. In the early morning, he set out for Marshank, with a concerned Keyla, Tullgrew, and Brome secretly following him. He led a solo attack on Marshank and challenged Badrang to combat. Before accepting Felldoh's challenge for a duel, Badrang set an ambush, but due to Felldoh's determination to kill Badrang, he failed to notice. The fight did not last very long, as Badrang was no match for Felldoh. Instead of killing Badrang right on the spot, Felldoh beat Badrang with one of his javelins as Badrang had had his slaves beaten. He never got the chance to kill the stoat however; Badrang managed to escape, and in a rage that is sometimes thought to be the Bloodwrath, Felldoh killed twenty of Badrang's soldiers armed only with his wooden javelins. Overcome with grief for his friend, Brome rushed to Felldoh's side, but Felldoh was dead by the time Brome reached him, laying peacefully with a calm smile on his face and a broken spear in each hand. Felldoh is also mentioned in Mossflower by Martin as a "wrestler" and one of his old acquaintances. Category:Squirrels Category:Heroes Category:Martin the Warrior Characters Category:Males Category:Slaves